


This Feels like Falling in Love (bits and pieces)

by commander_cullywully



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, College AU, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, Prompt Responses, Romance, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompts, gwyn trevelyan - Freeform, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_cullywully/pseuds/commander_cullywully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts and drabbles within the This Feels like Falling in Love universe (some are NSFW & will be listed in a note at the beginning as such)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "If I don't say it now, I'll regret it later."

Cullen adjusted his glasses as he looked down at Gwyn. She’d fallen asleep in his lap forty-five minutes into the movie. Not that he blamed her—it definitely wasn’t a favorite among his other friends. It hadn’t started out this way. At first, she rested on the opposite arm of the couch. She was an arm’s length away, watching the movie intently. When he returned from the mini-kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, she’d protested immediately.

“Oh you must be kidding yourself if you think you’re going to eat all that popcorn by yourself, Rutherford.” She settled herself closer to him, her head practically resting on his shoulder and her fingers dug into the ceramic bowl.

“Don’t be greedy,” he whispered, batting her hand away from the bowl. She laughed softly and he could smell her strawberry shampoo as she pulled one of his blankets over her legs. Within minutes, only kernels remained in the bowl and Gwyn’s head rested on his lap. He tried not to make a big deal out of it, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit to feeling that all-too-familiar spark as she made herself comfortable. Her fingertips traced lazy circles on his kneecaps while she watched the movie. A smile creeping on her lips at every cheesy moment.

“I can’t believe you’re into this sort of thing,” she murmured, turning her head to look up at him. The way she smiled up at him, her eyes soft and lips curled into the rare smile he had become so familiar with. It made the freckles that were peppered across her cheeks seem to crinkle the longer she looked up at him, and every part of him relished that he was the reason behind it. He contemplated kissing her then, just bending over and brushing his lips over hers. He wondered if she’d push him away, if she’d welcome his touch. Instead, she rolled over to turn her attention to the movie and the only courage Cullen could muster was to run his fingers through her hair.

It wasn’t until they’d hit the hour mark of the movie that Cullen realized she had fallen asleep. He didn’t dare move. Rather, he studied her closely. The way the light from the end table seemed to hang off of her, making her hair appear lighter than it really was. Her eyelashes fluttered as she slept and each breath quieter than the last. After twenty minutes, she rolled over and wrapped one of her hands around his waist. He wondered when he would feel brave enough to tell her, to explain that she made him question how a life without her friendship-a life without  _her_ \- wasn’t one worth having.

His fingers cupped her cheek, half buried in her brown locks. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He could find her in a crowded room and be able to meet her gaze within seconds. He relaxed when she approached him and when she laughed it was as if she were the only one in the room that mattered. He remembered the day they met, the way she cursed in the middle of the hall, cheeks flushing when he offered to help her with her boxes. Looking at her made him feel more at ease and he wanted nothing more than for her to feel the same way. Looking at her every day felt like falling in love.

She moved slightly, a sleepy groan leaving her lips just before she stretched on his lap. He took a deep breath, his hand still cupping her face as her eyelashes fluttered open.

_If I don’t say it now, I’ll regret it later._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "Will you stay with me anyway?"

Dorian had already sent Cullen a text to let him know he was crashing at Leliana’s apartment, so he would have the place to himself for the night. After throwing his shirt in the hamper, he reaches for his grey pajama pants pausing at the sound of knocking at the door.

“It’s after hours!” He growls, wiping his brow. It’s 2AM. Probably some drunk underclassmen meandering down the wrong hall. Another knock, more insistent.

“It’s me!” Gwyn’s voice shouts on the other side of the door. He hurries into the living room, swinging open the door to see her leaning against the frame. “There you are,” she smiles weakly.

“What are you doing here?” Cullen asks, running a hand through his hair.

“You’re….you’re shirtless. You look nice,” she slurs, smiling. He looks down, heat rising to his cheeks.

“You’re drunk. You should be in bed,” Cullen hisses, checking down the hallway to see anyone has woken up at the disturbance. He wraps an arm around her but she shakes her head, tears welling in her eyes.

“I lost my keys! I can’t find them anywhere,” she groans. He takes his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You can stay here,” he sighs, leading her to his bedroom. He could sleep on the couch. He pulls a shirt out of his closet, holding it out for her. “You can wear this. I mean, if you want. You don’t have to,” he stammers. He turns away as she changes, but as soon he goes to face her, her arms suddenly wrap behind his neck and her lips press against his throat.

“Gwyn!” Cullen shudders as her tongue snakes out just under his ear. She giggles and her hands travel over his stomach. Her lips move to his cheek and he feels his stomach flop at the idea of her kissing him. Not now. Not like this. He wants her to remember it. He wants it to be because she wants to kiss him, not because the liquor made it seem like a good idea at the time. Not like this.

“Gwyn,” he murmurs, taking her hands in his. Her face falls immediately, tears welling in her eyes. She blinks them away, shaking her head and backing away from him slowly. Gwyn sinks to the floor, her back against the side of his bed.

“No, no, shit. Oh no…” She moans, holding her face in her hands. “I thought,” she gulps. “Maker, I’m such a fool!” Cullen bends down, taking her hands once more. Her nails are short from being bitten down, but her palms feel so soft in his own.

“Gwyn, listen—” He squeezes one of her hands and gently takes hold of her chin with the other, prompting her to meet his gaze. He offers a reassuring smile. “It’s fine. I’m not angry. You’re not a fool- just…a little drunk. Here,” he lifts her in his arms in one swift motion and settles her on his mattress. Tears stream down her face as she hugs his pillow. Unsure what else to do, he wipes the tears off her cheeks with one hand and smiles at her. The moment seems surreal to him. He has never imagined Gwyn laying in his bed, let alone crying over him.

“I’m going to get some water and aspirin, then you can get some sleep,” he whispers, smoothing her hair. When he comes back with glass and pills in hand, she’s sitting up in his bed and wiping her face off with the collar of his shirt. It’s loose on her and hangs off one of her shoulder in a way that leaves Cullen breathless. She looks beautiful.

“Hey,” she murmurs as he takes a seat next to her on the bed. She takes the pills from him, washing them down with water, and he stands to leave.

“Have a g’night Gwyn,” he whispers, preparing to close the door behind him.

“Actually…can you…will you stay with me anyway?” Her voice is small and he isn’t quite sure what to say. He looks down at his feet and runs a hand through his hair. “Just until I fall asleep?” She adds.

“Y-yeah. Of course” He settles in bed next to her and his breath hitches when she wraps an arm around him. The moment seems frozen in time as she nestles her head on his chest. She smiles to herself, listening to the thrum of his heart as her grow heavy.

“I  _care_  about you,” she says softly, a small laugh escaping her lips. The words send goosebumps down his arms and as he wraps one around her, he wonders if she feels them. He can’t tell if she’s admitting it to herself for the first time or not. He debates telling her the same, but she knows. She  _has_  to, right?

“I know,” he whispers against her hair. It smells like a mixture of her strawberry soap and her perfume. He absentmindedly strokes her back, committing the rise and fall of her chest to memory. Her fingers trace lazy circles on his hips and Cullen can’t resist the smile that tugs at his lips. She cared about him, enough that she needed to tell him. Or maybe it was just the liquor talking.

“Cullen?” Her voice is soft and she looks up at him. “Thank you for being so sweet.” His eyes are half-hooded, but he smooths her hair and smiles at her in a way that makes her heart flip. Cullen—stubborn, genuine, and caring. Always there. She lays her head back down and her thoughts swirl about how the way he looks at her, the way he brings her a hot cocoa every morning before class, and the way he lowers his voice when he’s talking to her. Was she imagining all that?   _I care about you,_ she had told him. But it was more than that. Did he know that? She sucks in a breath, hoping he doesn’t chalk it up to her night of drinking.

Closing her eyes, she exhales slowly. “I love you,” she whispers. Before looking up at him, she prepares herself mentally for the fallback, for the possible heartbreak.

But it doesn’t come. His eyes are closed, the frames of his glasses crooked on his face. She reaches up, slipping them off with care. Another time, she decides.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "W-what are you doing?" and "Stay the night? Please?"

The words on Cullen’s textbook seem to blur and run together. He rereads the same line about understanding psychotherapy at least five times.  _Begin exploring your patient’s problems through talking—just being able to talk freely about a problem can bring relief_. His brow furrows and he knows he should tell Gwyn that they should just call the studying quits since his head’s been bothering him. There’s a pounding noise that won’t seem to stop and every time he attempts to read, it only gets worse.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to control his staggered breathing. He hasn’t had a headache this awful in weeks, but it shatters  most of his senses and he can’t seem to find his words. He shuts his book, reaching for his bedside table to balance himself.

“Shh…” He feels Gwyn settling behind him and he stiffens.

“W-what are you doing,” he stammers. She takes his hands in hers, her fingers interlocking with his own, and the action takes him by surprise.

“Just trust me,” she whispers close to his ear. A reassuring smile spreads across her face and, though he can’t see it through blurred vision, he feels a little more ease. “Lie down.” He does as he’s told, nestling his head in the folded legs of her lap. He winces at the movement and Gwyn gently begins to massage his temple. Cullen’s eyes are closed tightly as he adjusts to the varying pressure she applies, but eventually her touch becomes predictable and soothing.

“Cullen?” He almost doesn’t hear her voice, but his eyes flutter open to see her looking down at him. Unblinking blue eyes soft and understanding as he meets her gaze. “I know it’s difficult, but try to focus on something. Just one thing.” He studies her eyes first—the way her gaze washes over him and calms him. 

“Take a breath,” she whispers. He obeys, inhaling through his nose. His eyes study her mouth, the way she seems to be humming. He must not have noticed it at first. She stops, smiling down at him just as he exhales through his mouth. The scar on her jawline wrinkles along with the span of freckles splashed across her cheeks the longer she grins.

“Is that better?” She asks, her fingers raking through his hair and breaking apart the dried product. He stares at her, impulsively reaching for her cheek. “Cullen.” His name is almost a whisper, but it dies as his lips crash against hers. After the shock wears off, Gwyn relaxes against his lips as his fingers buried themselves in her hair. He deepens the kiss, his lips warm and wet against hers. She tastes like the amaretto wine mixture she and Dorian shared only hours before. A short gasp leaves her lips and Cullen can’t resist smiling. Reluctantly, he pulls away.

“Much,” he says breathlessly. She stares at him blankly until her cheeks burn.

“Good! I should…I should get going,” she stammers a little too quickly. She’s climbing over him to gather her books, but he gently grabs a hold of her wrist.

“Stay the night,” he pleads. It’s a loaded question. She’s stayed the night plenty of times—fallen asleep on the couch, passed out on the floor during movie night. Cullen even let her stay in his room once before when she had a little too much to drink. But he eventually moved to the couch. This is different somehow and both of them know it. “Please,” he adds.

They didn’t have to have sex- that’s not what this is about for Cullen. They didn’t even have to kiss again, even though he was already missing the feel of her lips against his. He just wants her next to him. To feel her warmth, hear her breathe.

His golden eyes flick from the carpet to meet her blue ones and he hopes she’s understanding everything he’s not saying. Cullen’s heart pounds wildly with every second she doesn’t answer. Swallowing thickly, she finds her voice.

“Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "I brought you some ice cream."

“I’m so sorry for Mariana and that utter ridiculousness. I’m  _such_  an idiot,” Gwyn groans as soon Cullen appears at the door to her apartment. She leads him to her bedroom, crashing face-down onto her bed. Cullen leans against the frame of her door, wincing when the sound of a muffled scream fills the room.

“You alright?” he asks, kneeling at the side of her bed. Turning her head to face him, she frowns.

“Remind me to never invite my sister here again.”

“Duly noted,” he says, nodding. She buries her face in her pillow once more, her hair billowing around her.

“Fuck a nug,” she groans, her voice still muffled. Her hand rests only an inch or two away, if Cullen were to move his pinky it would just graze her thumb. He considers it for a moment—would she pull away?

“Gwyn?” he asks, clearing his throat.

“Yes?”

“I brought you ice cream,” he offers, lifting the grocery bag he’s been holding. She turns her head just enough for him to see one blue eye meet his.

“Caramel cookie dough?” she asks, raising her brow.

“As if I’d get you anything else,” he says, smirking.

“See, that’s why I love you.” She sits up and Cullen hopes she doesn’t notice the way he’s physically started at her words.

“I, uh, I have a surprise for you,” he whispers, bringing himself to his feet.

“Ice cream isn’t enough?” she asks, sitting up. “What is it?”

“It’s better if I show you,” he says, smiling. Shaking, he holds out his hand. “You have to close your eyes.”

“Fine,” she murmurs, her tongue darting out between her lips. She grabs his hand, his fingers easily slipping between hers as she shuts her eyes. “Lead the way, Rutherford.”

His hands began to feel sweaty in hers the longer it takes to climb the stairs.

“Almost there,” he tells her, leading her around the stairwell.

“I’ve counted twenty-seven stairs so far,” she murmurs. “Where—” she pauses at the feeling of Cullen near her face, his breath hot on her neck.

“Be patient. We’re almost there.” Just by the tone of his voice, she knows he’s smirking and she’s tempted to peek. “Don’t you dare,” he says. Gwyn hears the creaking of a door and feels Cullen squeeze her hand.

“Cullen?”

“Alright, you ready?”

“I was ready five minutes ago,” she says, grinning.

“Gwyn.”

“Right. Sorry.” She takes a breath, her hand squeezing his in return. “Ready.”

“Open your eyes,” he whispers in her ear.

She gasps at the span of stars lighting the sky above them. It’s rare to see such a wide array when the lights on campus always seem to overpower them, but it’s the clearest night Gwyn’s ever seen. In front of them, Cullen’s set down pillows and blankets.

“Cullen…” she looks up, watching stars flicker until she looks over at him. He watches her carefully, smiling at the way her face is an awe of everything she’s trying to take in. She takes a step forward towards the blankets, but doesn’t let go of his hand. “This is beautiful,” she whispers.

She feels his thumb brush the back of her hand. Tears stream down her cheeks and she wraps her arms around Cullen’s neck.

“This is amazing,” she splutters into his chest and he’s caught off guard by how tightly she’s holding onto him.

“I just…I know you go out at night to try to catch a glimpse of the stars,” he explains, holding the back of her head and letting his fingers get lost in her hair. “I thought tonight would be a perfect night.”

She laughs, pulling away to take a seat on the blanket.

“This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” she says softly, leaning back on her hands. He takes a seat next to her, handing her the pint of ice cream and a spoon. “It’s perfect.”

She launches into a discussion about the constellations—about Solium, about what it represents. She doesn’t take her eyes off the sky as she chatters about the fascination the early peoples had in the sky, then points to another figure. He glances up a few times, smiling at the way she points at different constellations and squeals excitedly.

He’s never seen anything more beautiful.

“That’s Satinalis, where Satinalia’s name originates!” she gasps, mouth full of ice cream as she leans into him. He watches the smile that doesn’t seem to fade from her face widen and his heart swells when she rests her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you for this,” she murmurs.

“I thought it might cheer you up,” he tells her, smiling.

He reaches for her hand and thanks the Maker when she doesn’t let go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "I caught the bouquet."

There were worse things Cullen could think of than having to pretend to be Gwyn’s boyfriend at her sister’s wedding.

She had knocked on his door late the other night while he was studying, holding out a coffee cup. He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, peering at her scrawl on the side of the cup:  _Please be my date to my sister’s wedding so my mother doesn’t try to set me up with someone? *extra caramel inside because I may have threatened the barista_

Her mouth softened into a hopeful smile when he looked back at her.

  “I’m not saying you should say yes, because I would never want to subject you to the horror that is my mother…or my sister, for that matter,” she stammered, her fingers drumming nervously against the side of the cup. “I just…I  _really_  don’t want to go alone, and I know Brennan’s bringing Dorian—but I honestly can’t imagine going without you.” She chewed her lip as Cullen crossed his arms and leaned against his doorframe.

“Did you really threaten the barista?” Cullen asked, smirking.

“Rumors about me will be greatly exaggerated…but not that one.”

So, he agreed to be her pretend-boyfriend. He met her parents, shook her father’s hand—she had his eyes and his chin. Her mother glared at Gwyn as he took her hand, and he gritted his teeth when her sister purred, “Gwyneth, I’m shocked you could  _ensnare_  such a good-looking man, let alone one at all.”

“You know us  _Trevelyan_  women,” Gwyn smiled, her fingers intertwining through Cullen’s. “Snatching up all the good men.” He tried to ignore the sparks of electricity that seemed to flow from her body to his, but he couldn’t resist squeezing her hand minutes after her mother and sister walked away.

She  _pulled_ him onto the dance floor multiple times—sometimes to do ridiculous, awkward dance moves that he had never dreamed doing with her, much less on his own. He spun her in circles, her hand above her head until she was dizzy enough to laugh into his chest. She and Brennan even demonstrated the proper way to do the Macarena.

“We  _like_  these people,” Dorian snorted as Brennan waved him over to the dance floor. “Brennan, I’m not  _nearly_  drunk enough for that.”

The highlight of the night came after they had called for the tossing of the bouquet. Gwyn stood in the crowd, feigning fisticuffs to the little girl next to her, and Cullen couldn’t hide his grin. Despite the ridiculous comments made earlier in the night, she was happy.

“1,” her sister called above the crowd. Gwyn glanced over at him, grinning. “2.. _._ ”Gwyn stuck her tongue out in his direction. “3.”

The bouquet sailed over her sister’s arms, flying through the air and landing….right in Cullen’s lap. Heat rising to his face, he watched as everyone’s eyes became trained on him. Gwyn covered her mouth with her hands, her laughter the only thing filling the room as she walked towards him.

“I caught the bouquet,” Cullen told her, fighting the urge to join in her laughter.

“So it would seem,” she said, beaming.

Music started to play—soft and slow. The kind that left a question on Cullen’s lips he couldn’t ignore. Why was it so hard to ask her something like this? She’d been holding his hand, whispering in his ear, and wrapping her arm around his waist most of the night. What made this so difficult? Because it would be  _real_ —not this fake boyfriend bit they’d been playing at all night. Or were they playing? It was hard to tell.

“Do you….” he trailed off, trying to coax the rest of the sentence out by rubbing his neck. “I mean, if you want…”

“Yes.” Cullen’s jaw slackened at her immediate response.

“Really? I mean, you don’t have to if—”

“I’d love to, Cullen.” She smiled up at him and, when he walked with her to the dance floor, he paused at the sight of the little girl from the crowd swinging her legs in her chair. “That’s my cousin, Anne,” Gwyn explained. “She’s only seven. She’s the sweetest girl—”

“Just one second,” he murmured, holding up a finger. He walked over to Gwyn’s cousin, bending down to her height. “I think these are yours,” he whispered. She beamed, her smile so wide it spread to Cullen’s face. He returned to Gwyn’s side, leading her to the middle of the dance floor.

“Now,” he sighed, placing a hand on the small of her back. “Where were we?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "When were you going to tell me that you're pregnant?"

“What room is Gwyn Trevelyan in? It may be under Gwyneth,” Cullen asked, leaning against the front desk.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to have a seat until someone can speak with you privately.” Cullen clenched his jaw, taking a short breath.

“I’m only to going to ask once more, so choose your next words carefully—where is she?”

“Are you Cullen Rutherford?” A woman stepped out from behind double doors, glancing down at the tablet in her arms. “Gwyn’s husband?”

He couldn’t bring himself to correct her.

“Where is she? Is she alright?” he asked, taking a step towards the woman. “What happened?”

“I’m Marcy—Gwyn’s nurse. I don’t know what they’ve already told you, but the car hit the passenger’s side where she was sitting. Now, she has a broken wrist and some cuts on her face—

“But is she okay?” Cullen interrupted.

“We’ve removed all the glass. We going to give her some ointment to prevent scarring, but she’s conscious and doing well. More importantly, the baby’s heartbeat is strong.”

Cullen blinked. He must have misheard her. Swallowing thickly, he found his voice.

“Excuse me?”

“We’d like to keep her overnight to monitor them, but she and the baby are doing just fine! Her brother’s with her now if you’d like to see her.” She led him through double doors to a nearby elevator. “Second floor, third room on the right side. Room 213.”

He felt numb. Baby. Gwyn…pregnant? How long had she known? When was she planning on telling him?

When the elevator doors opened, Brennan stood in front of him. He had a small cut on his cheek and his right arm had been bandaged.

“Oh, good. You’re here! Gwyn’s fine—she’s awake and hungry, so Dorian’s on his way to pick me up so we can get her some pizza. Anything other than whatever they’ve got in the cafeteria,” he said. He walked in the elevator, smiling. “I’m completely fine, by the way. Car’s a bit ruined, but…” he shrugged. Before Cullen could respond, the doors shut behind him.

He walked down the hall, the length of his strides growing with every steps until he found Gwyn’s room with the door cracked open.  He paused at the door, one hand hovering over the door handle while the other absentmindedly rubbed his neck. The realization washed over him.

 _He_ was going to be a father. He repeated himself, whispering the phrase out loud this time only to find them foreign on his lips. This was too surreal.

“Cullen?” Gwyn’s voice was soft on the other side of the door. He took a breath, entering the room to see her sitting upright in the hospital bed. Her face was badly scratched—red and raw from the glass that had been embedded in her skin. There was a small gash on her eyebrow that’d been stitched up but she smiled in a way that Cullen felt tears well in his eyes. For a second, when he’d gotten the call, he’d been afraid that he’d lost her. That he’d stand over her body attached to some kind of machine.

But she was more than alright. She was smiling, she was breathing. She was…

His eyes fell to the cast resting on her stomach, her fingers gently tracing small circles over the material of her hospital gown.

“You’re going to be a mother,” he said, his voice cracking under the weight of the words. She blinked back tears and nodded, her chin wobbling as he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips everywhere he could possibly reach. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he laughed incredulously and framed her face in his hands. He kissed her forehead, nose, and lips. “When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?”

“I’d been wondering for weeks now, but I took a test last night,” she gasped through her tears. “I was going to tell you tonight at dinner so we could go to the first appointment together, but…” she trailed off.

“How…how far along are you?” His fingers brushed against her knuckles.

“The doctor told me I’m six weeks.”

“I can’t believe this,” he murmured, raking a hand through his hair. Gwyn’s lip quivered the longer she looked at him.

“Are you….are you happy?”

He imagined her walking around their apartment with a grown belly, tried to imagine what it would feel like to hold their child in his arms. The sound of it crying in the middle of the night. The color of its eyes and the shape of its smile.

He wrapped his arms around Gwyn once more, pressing his lips against her hair.

“Overjoyed is the word I’d use,” he murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "it's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway."  
> (Slightly NSFW)

**< Gwyn> You awake?**

Cullen stares at the text and can’t help but smile at the too-bright screen of his phone. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s been lying on the couch for the last two hours staring up at the ceiling, wondering if Gwyn’s been doing the same in his bedroom.

When he made the offer for her to sleep in his bed earlier, she had declined immediately.

“I can sleep on the couch. It’s honestly not a big deal,” she assured him, shrugging. But Cullen was already grabbing his pajama bottoms and taking the extra pillow off his bed.

“That’s ridiculous,” he told her, shaking his head.

“I’ve slept on the couch multiple times. It’s fine,” she countered, tugging the pillow from his arm.

But it was different now, or at least it  _felt_  different. He had kissed her, had now known what her lips tasted like. Sweet, better than wine. He knew what it felt like to hold her hips, to pull her towards him. Ever since then, they had danced around the subject. He knew her past—knew that it consisted of little experience of relationships, let alone sex. So, he never pressed the matter, and that was okay. He was happy just being around her. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about asking if they could sleep in the same bed.

He smiles at the text once more, typing out a response.

_What do you think?_

Before he can rest the phone on his chest, it chimes once more.

**< Gwyn> I think your ceiling’s too bare.**

The ceiling to her bedroom has been decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars, all creating different constellations.

 _Not everyone can have a homemade planetarium,_  he texts back.

**< Gwyn> Of course not.  
But your bed’s alright. Warm. Comfy.  
Better than the couch, that’s for sure.**

_You don’t know comfort until you’ve slept on this couch, Trevelyan._

**< Gwyn> I have and it’s not as wonderful as you make it out to be.  
There’s some of spring on the bottom that pokes you in the worst places.**

She isn’t wrong. It’s one of the reasons he can’t seem to get comfortable enough. He sits up, gently massaging the crick in his neck with one hand and putting his glasses back on with the other when he hears his bedroom door open. He stands immediately to see Gwyn leaning against the door frame, wearing one of his button-up shirts. She’s hugging herself, wrapping the material around her, and he swallows hard at the way he catches a glimpse of her stomach. His eyes wander to her legs, the way she’s shifting nervously on her toes.

“I…I figured I might as well invite you…” she trails off, stammering until she laughs. She chews her lip nervously until she faces the wall in embarrassment. Her voice is muffled when she speaks next. “This is so stupid—I was trying to be sexy and lure you into sleeping in the same bed as me. I shouldn’t have woken you up.”

He moves behind her, his hands gently tugging at her hips to bring her close.

“It’s okay,” he urges, a low chuckle escaping him as he wraps his arms around her waist. He nuzzles his face against her hair, breathing in the faint smell of strawberries and vanilla, then presses a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Really?” she mumbles, turning around to face him with her arms still wrapped around herself.

“I couldn’t sleep anyway,” he tells her, pressing another kiss to her forehead. He takes a breath, hoping he doesn’t push her away when he holds her chin between his forefinger and thumb. “And you look….” He eyes her again, a smirk creeping on his lips as his face hovers near hers. “ _Amazing_.”

“Oh?” she asks, slowly lowering her hands. Tucking her lip behind her teeth, she hooks an index finger into a pocket of his pants, gently tugging him close. His gaze falls to her chest—she’s left his shirt unbuttoned, the valley between her breasts and her pale stomach completely exposed.

“Gwyn, you—” he whispers, his voice wavering.

She cuts him off with a searing kiss, pulling him in the bedroom and pushing him onto the mattress. The way she’s looking at him takes him by surprise, makes him feel that familiar pull and tug in the pit of his stomach that he ignored for the months he’s known her. He’s wanted her to look at him this way for so long, has wondered what it would like if she ever did. Now he knows.

He catches glimpses of her breasts as she presses kisses to his collarbone and tries to commit the memory of the warmth of her body against his. When she straddles his hips, he knows about the mole under the curve of her breast. His fingers slide under the shirt, running up and down her sides until she welcomes the feel of his thumb over her nipple.

He now knows that kissing her neck draws out an achingly slow roll of her hips and a beautiful moan. It’s short and breathy, and her back arches when he sits up to capture a nipple between his lips. He knows what her laugh is like when he rolls her onto her back and peppers kisses over her chest and stomach. It’s a short giggle and her smile is so wide that it makes his heart pound just to catch a glimpse of it.

Her eyes are level with his and he wants to look everywhere, wants to take in every inch of her skin…but all he can manage is to stare at her mouth and bury his fingers in her hair, his thumb tracing her jawline. He leans forward, sucking in a breath at the feel of her breasts brushing against his chest.

“Cullen?” Her voice is a whisper, shaky and beautiful.

“Mmhm?” he asks, meeting her gaze.

“I’m glad you weren’t asleep yet.” Her eyes are bright and, Maker, she’s more beautiful than any star or constellation she’s ever pointed out to him. His nose nudges hers, her mouth soft and open as he closes his eyes and lowers his mouth to hers.

When she kisses him back, every fiber of him wants to open his eyes to get a good look at her. Her tongue slips between his lips to seek out his and he can’t remember the last time he’s kissed someone like this. Cullen tries to take in every second, slightly afraid that every kiss he gives her is the last. She brings a hand to his hair, her fingers raking through the curls at the base of his neck. He reluctantly pulls away, gently taking her chin in his hand. Cullen’s face breaks open into a wide smile.

“Me too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "I still have your underwear."
> 
> [NSFW]

Gwyn had gone home for the weekend to help Brennan pack his things before he moved closer to Skyhold’s campus. She hadn’t had a chance to give Cullen a call, much less found a free moment to text him. She missed his voice, missed him. Glancing at her clock, she frowned at the time. 12:45 A.M. He could still be up. He always studied late.

You awake?

She pressed ‘send’ and waited. Within seconds, her phone buzzed to life.

There you are. How’s life in Ostwick?

She made a grab for her laptop, hurriedly dialing his video phone number. It rang twice before he picked up.

“How can I help, Lady Trevelyan?” He smiled on the screen, the scar on his lip slowly wrinkling. He was still wearing his glasses, his hair tousled from raking his hands through it one too many times.

“My mother is driving me up the wall so I’m staying in a hotel. Not to mention I miss you,” she sighed, resting her head on her arm.

“Ah, well. Your mother certainly has a knack for that,” he said softly, looking away. His eyes flickered back to the screen, back to her. “And I miss you too.”

“I really miss you,” she murmured. Cullen paused, his brow arching. He knew that all-too-familiar tone she was using.

“Oh?” he added, adjusting his glasses and shifting in his seat. “How so?” She shrugged as she brought herself to her feet.

“Did you find my parting gift?” She asked, a wicked grin spreading across her face as she pulled her sweater over her head and began working on the buttons of her shirt underneath. His mouth went dry when she discarded it to reveal pale skin and a black bra.

“Yes,” he said, finding his voice. He could already feel that familiar twitch below his waist.

“And?” she asked, leaning into the laptop’s camera so he could get a direct view of her cleavage. He bit his lip, one hand working to unbutton his jeans to adjust his hardening erection.

He had found it the afternoon she had left during one of his late classes. He bent down to retrieve one of his books from his bag only for his hand to feel silk and lace. Early in their relationship, he would have assumed it was a mistake—that it had fallen in. Now, he knew better. The worst was knowing she’d done it purpose and not being able to talk to her about it. Not being able to confront her right away about the feelings it gave him.

“I still have your underwear,” he said, smirking.

He slipped his hands in his jeans to wrap around his length, his eyes watching her intently until a gasp left his lips at the sight of her bra falling to the floor. One of her hands traveled over her nipples, briefly brushing over the mole that rested underneath the curve of her breast that he loved to kiss every time they made love.

“Good,” she said, a devilish grin spreading across her face. Her hands moved to the skirt that rested snugly on her hips and he bucked against his hand at the sound of her voice alone. “Because you’ll need them for this next part.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Cullen is starting to fall for gwyn and while she doesn't notice a friend of his does?"

He watched her most of the night—watched her grit her teeth through small talk as she rounded the gardens to speak with faculty members. He declined invitations to dance, attempting to be polite as Gwyn’s eyes scanned the crowd in the garden. He watched over the shoulders of flirting women as she fidgeted with her hands until she met Cullen’s gaze. His shoulders relaxed at the sight of her smile and he grinned when she wasted no time to walk in his direction.

“Excuse me,” he whispered to the small crowd, already moving to meet Gwyn in front of the gazebo. She pulled him underneath its shelter, away from the crowds of people.

“There you are!” she hissed, handing him a glass of champagne. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“I…” He stared at her, his jaw slackening the more he studied her up close. “Gwyn, you look…” Cullen searched for the right word. Beautiful didn’t seem to cover it. Her hair had been curled, pulled back over one shoulder and clipped with a white flower. Her dress that stopped before her knees was a deep blue adorned with some kind of glitter on the skirt that seemed to sparkle with the slightest movement. He wanted to tell her she looked like the  _stars_ , glimmering and bright. Warm and radiant.

She nervously adjusted the sleeves, pulling them higher only to fidget with her hands. “Is it too much? Leliana picked out the shoes and Vivienne helped me with the dress.”

His eyes continued to scan her up and down, a smile twitching in the corner of his lips. “Not at all.”

“Oh, good.” She breathed a sigh of relief, reaching forward to straighten his tie. She smelled like flowers—he couldn’t quite place which ones. Maybe roses? It was sweet, almost overwhelming.

“You clean up pretty well, Rutherford,” she said with a grin. Her fingers lingered on the lapel of his vest, smoothing it until Cullen adjusted the frames of his glasses.

He cleared his throat, feeling the tips of his ears redden. “Thank you.”

She took a small sip of her champagne, studying him over the rim of the glass. “I wasn’t sure whether or not you were coming, to be honest.”

“Yeah, well…me either,” he admitted. He wasn’t one for these events—never had been until recently. Until Gwyn poked and prodded, always asking that he not let her go through them alone. He’d make excuses, telling people he had homework to do—papers to write. It wasn’t a lie, he  _did_. But even on the nights he couldn’t bring himself to go, whether it was because of homework or a splitting headache, Gwyn would appear at his apartment door with Chinese food or coffee in hand. Since her attendance to financial banquets like this were mandatory, he felt like it was only fair that he let her know she wasn’t alone.

She rested her arms on the railing of the gazebo, watching the partygoers talk amongst themselves. She glanced back at him. “It’s a beautiful night,” she whispered. He settled next to her, playfully nudging her with his elbow like she’d done time and time again to him.

“Don’t tell me,” he interjected, looking up at the sky. He looked for a pattern, grinning when one looked vaguely familiar. He pulled her in front of him, connecting six stars with a quick gesture. “Judex.”

She turned to meet his gaze, a grin creeping on her face. Forcing himself to look back up at the sky, he could feel her hand touching his forearm, smell her shampoo. “You’re learning,” she laughed. He liked the feel of her body leaning against his—it felt natural and the idea that she fit so easily there both shocked and comforted him.

“It’s hard not to pick up a few—” Cullen stopped at the sound of footsteps approaching, his jaw clenching.

“Excuse me.” The voice was low, almost serrated as it cut through the air around them. Impossible to ignore. It was worse when Cullen saw his face. Long, brown hair slicked back, dark eyes with a look Cullen hadn’t forgotten from his days at the University of Dumat.

Gwyn put on her best smile. The one Cullen had seen her use on her sister, on phone calls with vendors who weren’t cooperative. “Can I help you, sir?”

“Raleigh.” He extended his hand. “My family is thinking of donating to the University and I was wondering if we could discuss—”

Gwyn cut him off. “Sure, Skyhold University is— ”

“Over a dance,” he finished. Her face reddened and she forced a nervous laugh.

“I couldn’t poss—” she stammered.

“I would be honored to share a dance with you, Lady Trevelyan,” he murmured, taking Gwyn’s hand and brushing his lips against her knuckles. Cullen clenched his jaw once more, his grip on the champagne flute he held tightening as Gwyn glanced in his direction.  _Say no_ , he begged with his eyes, hoping she’d get the message. Instead she took the man’s hand, a nervous smile on her face.

“I, uh, I’ll be right back,” she murmured. All Cullen could muster was a small smile. Why was he so angry? Gwyn could make her own decisions.

He watched as the man led Gwyn to the dancefloor, the soft music filling the garden courtyard. She moved slowly, her eyes darting towards her feet as the man’s hand rested on her waist. Raleigh whispered something close to her ear and she threw her head back, laughing loudly until she stepped on his foot. He responded by spinning Gwyn around, her face red as she tried to regain her balance.

“Gwyn looks quite nice,” Leliana mused, sidling up next to him as he moved to get a better look.

“Huh?”

She nodded in the direction of the dance floor. “Gwyn. She looks lovely tonight, doesn’t she?”

“Yes, she looks…” he caught a glimpse of the smirk on Leliana’s face. “What are you playing at?”

“I was just curious if you were planning on standing here with that scowl on your face all night or if you were going to ask Gwyn to dance.”

“I’m not scowling,” he growled causing Leliana to raise a brow in response. Rolling his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair. “Why would she want to dance with me anyway?”

“Because I’ve seen the way you look at her, especially when you think no one’s paying attention.” He blinked, unable to stop his jaw from dropping. “Little passes by me that I don’t know about, Cullen,” she added.

He swallowed thickly, glancing up at the dance floor. “I don’t know what you’re…” He shook his head. The music was soft and Gwyn was peering at him over Raleigh’s shoulder across the way, a nervous smile on her face.

Leliana’s voice was quiet as she covered his hand with hers, squeezing it in support. “You love her.”

He looked back up at Gwyn, watching as she stumbled and blushed her way through the song. She was smiling, laughing even. He remembered what it was like to have her next to him, how it felt when her hands lingered on his shirt. Or how it felt to make her smile, or laugh until she had doubled over out of sheer joy. He wondered if he approached her if she would laugh in his face, if she’d turn away.

“You should ask her,” she prodded gently.

“She wouldn’t—I don’t think,” he ground his teeth together, downing the rest of his champagne.

“Why do you think Gwyn asks you to come to these things? Or why she goes straight to your apartment when you can’t make it?” she asked suddenly.

“Leliana,” Cullen warned, turning away from the sight of Gwyn and Raleigh dancing.

“Ask her,” Leliana urged, a smile on her face. “Or at the very least, stop scowling here in the shadows.”

Piano played softly in the background as he walked towards Gwyn. His feet felt weighted with every step he took. The words from the speakers echoed in his head until he realized she was staring right back at him.

_Oh, wake me, I’m shaking, wish I had you near me now.  
Said there’s no mistaking, what I feel is really love._

Her hands dropped Raleigh’s as she took a step towards him, a confused look on her face. “Cullen? Is everything alright?”

His hand instinctively flew to his neck. He took a breath, letting it out between his teeth. “I was wondering if I could cut in.” He wanted to shut his eyes out of fear of that two-letter word. He extended his hand, his heart in his stomach and his mouth in a hard line as seconds passed.

Her face brightened, her lips curling upward as she took his hand. They were small in his, the touch of her fingers light. “Of course.” She nodded back at Raleigh, politely excusing herself. Gwyn grinned up at him, her fingers lacing with his.  “I didn’t think you were one for dancing,” she said softly, blue eyes studying him.

Settling a hand on the small of her back, Cullen pulled her close. “I didn’t know any of the constellation names before you taught me,” he said with a smile. One of her hands rested on the nape of his neck, the tips of her fingers already burying themselves in his hair. He chuckled, a low rumble from his chest that made Gwyn still under his touch. “But you seem to have that effect on me.” The longer they remained on the dance floor, her head rested on his chest and Cullen wondered if she could feel how wildly his heart was beating.  
 __  
How will I know if you’re thinking of me?  
I try to fall but I’m too shy, can’t speak.  
Falling in love is all bittersweet.  
This love is strong, why do I feel weak?

When the song ended, she looked up at him with a wide smile on her face and Cullen was acutely aware of the space between them. Mere centimeters that felt like miles. He wanted to kiss her, to take her face in his hands and know what it felt like to have her lips on his. He wondered if her skin tasted like strawberries, if her lips were as soft as the light touch of her hands.

She raised her brow. “What?” she asked. Her fingers were still threaded with his, worry slowly washing over her face the longer he stayed silent.

He took a breath, his mouth twitching. “Would you want to call it a night and get some Chinese food with me?”

Her face broke open, her hand squeezing his. Cullen felt like his heart could burst at the way she smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "Would you ever consider writing a prequel of sorts to "Five More Minutes?" Like the night before that Cullen describes?"
> 
> (NSFW, obviously)

Cullen stood in the back of the crowded classroom, his hands digging in his pockets the longer he stewed during this student union meeting. He’d all but given up on listening to the topics of discussion-- Josephine’s voice was muffled as she addressed the crowd and all Cullen could focus on was Gwyn. She stood next to the podium, rocking on her heels as a small smirk tugged at her lips. When it became her turn to speak, she leaned forward just enough that Cullen’s throat dried at the swell of her pale breasts peeking out of her blouse. His jaw tightened as her eyes met his once more.

All of this is her fault. It had started when Gwyn texted him moments earlier.

_After the student union meeting, I’ve got to run with Josephine to prepare for that dinner with the faculty. Does this outfit look okay?_

He had just finished his late class when he opened the attached photo. Her hair had been pulled back into a bun, thin wisps framing her face, and she had applied a little more makeup than usual-- just enough to really make her eyes stand out. But it certainly wasn’t the first thing that he noticed. It was the sight of her wearing a black skirt that ended halfway down her thighs and the white blouse with buttons hanging open to reveal a lacy black bra.

“Andraste preserve me,” he whispered, breathless. He stood in the emptying classroom, his feet frozen as his jaw slackened at the view. It took him a few minutes to tear his eyes away from her exposed stomach, away from the subtle curves and lines that demanded his attention. Before he could respond, his phone buzzed in his hands. 

She was calling him.

His mouth felt dry and he fought to find his voice again. “Gwyn—”

“Think it’s too much?” Her voice was low, just above a whisper, and Cullen felt at a loss for words.

“Well, I—”

“Because I was thinking it’d look better on the floor of your apartment tonight.” He sucked in a breath, emitting a low noise that surprised even him. Running a hand through his hair, he glanced around the room. There was a pause before Gwyn began to snicker and Cullen’s jaw dropped.

“Are you…are you _toying_ with me?” Her laughter stopped and she gasped innocently.

“I suppose you have about ten minutes until the union meeting to find out.” He could practically _hear_ the smile forming on her lips.

He ran there, pushing past student after student on the campus grounds and muttering strangled apologies. By the time he pushed through the door, the meeting was just starting and Gwyn was standing at the front of the room, her lips curling upward at the very sight of him.

So he was stuck standing at the back of the room, watching her lick her lips and go through the motions until the meeting ended. _Toying_.

“Gwyn looks nice today,” a voice beside him murmured as the meeting came to a close and Gwyn rounded the room at an agonizing pace.

He watched Gwyn stop in front of Leliana and Cassandra at a nearby desk, flashing a smile in his direction as she bent down to write something in her notebook. Dubious thoughts flickered behind her eyes, and it was working. He had to force himself to look away from the curve of her bottom, away from the exposed skin of her thighs.

“W-what?” he asked, running a hand through his hair. Dorian elbowed him gently, a smirk on his face.

“Oh, nothing,” he sighed. “But when you’re done picking your jaw up off the floor, you should know that I’ll be staying at Leliana’s tonight. Don’t make too much of a mess,” he added, slinking away as Gwyn approached.

“There you are,” she said with a smile.

“You.” His voice rumbled as his hands found her waist and tugged her close. Aware of lingering eyes on them, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before leaning close to her ear. She sucked in a breath as he lowered his voice. “You know you’re not going anywhere tonight, right?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss over his scar. “The thought might have crossed my mind a few times.” She pouted before her lips traveled to Cullen’s neck. “Josephine won’t be very happy though,” she sighed. He felt her breath hot against his skin there, and had to pull away at the sensation of her lips closing around his ear lobe.

“Gwyn!” he gasped out. His voice was much louder than he intended, echoing in the classroom hall. Several heads turned in their direction as Cullen grabbed at Gwyn’s hand. He cleared his throat, casting a look in Josephine’s direction. “Could I borrow Gwyn?”

 “It’s important,” Gwyn assured, nodding furiously. She looked over at Cullen, knowing Josie wasn’t biting. “Schoolwork, naturally.”

Josephine raised her brow, glancing between the couple before sighing.

“I hate both of you, you know that?” she muttered.

Gwyn’s face broke into a wide grin. “You couldn’t even if you tried, Josie.”

“Go before I change my mind.”

They hurried from the classroom, Cullen pulling at Gwyn’s hand until she stopped outside the building.

“I’m wearing heels, Cullen,” she said flatly.

He flashed a grin, his hands settling on her waist. His voice dipped into a rumble. “I do believe I can help with that.” His hands were moving under her thighs, his knees bending.

“Cullen, that’s not what I meant—”

But he picked her up with little to no effort, the smile still on his face as he started off at a jog across campus. He tried to think of a time where he might have thought his life might be like this—picking the woman of his dreams up in his arms and carrying her back to his apartment—but he never had. Not once. Certainly not with her. He looked at her smile, the way the corner of her mouth made the scar on her jawline wrinkle. The scar he’d kissed countless times now.

By the time they reached his apartment door and he lowered her to the ground, his lips were on hers. He backed her up against his door, relishing in the sensation of her fingers grazing the hair at the back of his neck. In between heavy breaths Cullen’s hands skimmed down her body, stopping at the crook of her knee and pulling Gwyn’s leg around him. Foreheads touching and eyes meeting one another, they remained like that until Cullen’s grip tightened around her knee and his mouth was hot on hers once more.

“I…we should go inside, right?” Gwyn panted, coming up for air.

He swallowed hard, nodding as she disentangled herself. “Right. Inside.”

He fumbled with his key, his hands shaking more than he thought possible when Gwyn’s lips covered his neck.

He clenched his jaw, grinning the more insistent her kisses became. “We’re not going to make it inside if you keep that up, love.”

She pouted, waiting impatiently until he finally managed to unlock the door. The next seconds were a blur—kisses as she dropped her bag on the floor inside his door, Gwyn laughing in his mouth as she kicked off her heels, his hands entangling themselves in the hair at the base of her neck.

“Bedroom?” Gwyn gasped out against Cullen’s throat. He kicked the door shut, shaking his head briefly before covering Gwyn’s mouth with his own. Her hands were everywhere, running down the front of his plaid shirt, fumbling with buttons until she was peeling the cloth off him. Her hands explored his chest, raking over hard lines of muscle and soft tufts of hair, and her eyes were everything Cullen could want them to be in this moment—adoring and wanton.

In one swift movement, he backed her up against the wall, his lips closing over her throat just as one of his hands brushed up the length of her thigh. She sighed, a deep one accompanied by the closing of her eyes for one small, beautiful moment.

“What about Dorian?” she asked breathlessly, her eyes springing open and darting towards the door.

“Leliana’s,” he murmured in between kisses. His hands skimmed inside her shirt, brushing over the material of her bra until the restriction had begun to drive him mad. Anxious and unable to get her blouse undone fast enough, the buttons of her blouse clattered to the floor as he ripped her shirt.

He froze, his eyes widening when he realized just what he’d done.

“Maker, I am so sor—”

But her lips were suddenly warm on his and the space between them closed beyond infinitesimally. His hands traveled up the sides of her body, his touch so light Gwyn felt her skin prickle in response. His eyes licked over every inch of her, a smirk on his lips as his hands dropped to the hem of her skirt, rucking up the material until his hand was tracing her heat. She gasped, her hands winding in his hair when she felt her underwear fall to the floor and his palm running across the slickness there.

Maker, how did she get this lucky?

Every time Cullen kissed her it was like he was an answer to all of her questions. He nuzzled and licked at her flesh, punctuating each movement with an open-mouthed kiss. Each touch warm and full of purpose as he left a trail from her neck to her chest. She rocked against the hand under her skirt as he kissed her breast, sucking at the exposed skin there.

“That noise,” he groaned with a smirk, gazing at her through his glasses, almond eyes glinting with adoration and want.

She wasn’t even sure what kind of sound she had made. She felt so lost in his touch, in the way his fingers moved in agonizing circles over her clit. She whimpered just as his fingers left her heat to unzip her skirt. His lips pressed against the tender skin behind her earlobe, Cullen pulled the black material over the curves of her hips, letting it pool at her feet.

Before he could make another move, she cupped his arousal over the material of his jeans, eliciting a low groan from Cullen. Flashing a sly grin in his direction, her hands traveled over his thighs, only to hook into the waistline of his jeans.

 “Gwyn.” His voice was breathless as she worked to undo his belt, then the zipper. The realization dawned on him quickly—she had never done this before. “You don’t have to, it’s—” She shook her head in response, bright blue meeting his gaze.

“I want to.” He smoothed her hair, fully aware of the glint of wickedness flaring behind her eyes.

She kissed his stomach, her hands running up the length of his torso before lowering his jeans, inching down the waistline of his boxers along with them until his erection sprang free. She smiled up at him briefly, the wrinkling of the freckles on her face the last thing he saw before she pressed soft kisses to his stomach.

Her tongue trailed from his navel to the base of his shaft and he groaned at the sensation of her lips around the head of his cock. Her mouth was so warm and when he felt her tongue against his slit, he couldn’t help the sharp snapping of his hips. One of her hands traveled up and down his thighs, her fingers digging into his skin the more her head bobbed.

“I’m not…I don’t think…” he gasped out, tangling his fingers in her hair—the bun that she wore already coming undone.

The words fell short just as she hummed around him, her mouth widening to take him as far as her throat would allow. Her eyes looked up at him through thick lashes as she sucked, and Cullen could wait no longer.

He pulled her up, claiming her mouth as he lifted her against the wall. She hooked her ankles around his waist, smiling against his lips until his tongue slipped inside. He paused, holding her up with one arm while the other hand cupped her face. Her eyes squeezed shut as her hand moved between them, wrapping around his length until his crown was teasing her entrance.

“Look at me,” he whispered, the pad of his thumb trailing over her jawline. Her eyes fluttered opened, beautiful blue meeting brown. Both of them moaned when he slipped inside of her with a slow thrust.

He paused at the sound of her voice, the quiet whimper against his shoulder. “I love you.”

The words still shocked him, no matter how often she told him. It never seemed real.

He looked her in the eyes, setting a steady rhythm between them as his forehead pressed against hers. “Say it again.”

Her fingers trailed through sweat-soaked curls on the nape of his neck, a moan escaping as his thrusts became sharper and the room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

She whispered it in his ear, against his neck, and on his lips.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have any requests, feel free to send me them! c:  
> My tumblr is greythewardens.tumblr.com  
> You can always message me there & I'll get to it when I have time.


End file.
